


Midnight Mouths

by Draquete



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Fake/Pretend Relationship, FiKi Week, Fíli just needs love tbh, Inspired by Music, Kíli is a sexy motherfucker who's also a dork, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, tags will be added as this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draquete/pseuds/Draquete
Summary: After moving to the UK and working for an escort for the past six months, Fíli gets a new client who manages to be gorgeous, charming and a bit of a dork, all at the same time. Pretending to be Kíli's boyfriend is not hard, since they have amazing chemistry, but what he doesn't expect is to fall in love with his client.





	Midnight Mouths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theblackbirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackbirds/gifts).



> Another fic for FiKiWeek, this time the inspiration was music, so I chose Lauren Aquilina's song Midnight Mouths. The song will probably make more sense in the following chapters, but well.
> 
> I don't live in London, I've never even been to the UK or any of the places I'll mention in this fic, so be free to correct me if I say something too wrong. Otherwise, just go with the flow, hahahah
> 
> I'm gifting this to theblackbirds (even though she already read this chapter lol) because she loves this trope so here it is!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! :)

Fíli yawned as he left his class, his satchel thrown over a shoulder. He smiled and waved to some of his colleagues as he made his way out of the building. University was hard, but Fíli loved every aspect of it. Growing up with nothing made one appreciate every opportunity, and going to University in the UK was actually a dream come true and he wouldn’t take that for granted.

Tugging the scarf more tightly around his neck, Fíli took his gloves from his pocket and put them on before pulling out and checking his phone. There was a message from Ori and Fíli opened it before venturing himself to the winter wind of London.

_There’s a new client interested in you. Call me when your classes are over._

Fíli sighed and hit the call button, finally leaving the building so he could walk to the tube. Ori answered promptly with a happy hello and Fíli smiled at his friend’s happy tone. “So. New client, huh?” Fíli said with a chuckle and Ori hummed excitedly.

“Yeah. I know I said he was interested, but he actually already paid for two hours with you on Friday.” Fíli frowned. It wasn’t how it usually worked, but he waited until Ori continued. “His name’s Keelan Durin. You know, from the Durin & Co?” Fíli stopped in his tracks as he heard that. Since he moved to the UK six months ago and started University he heard about this company and it was every Business graduate’s dream to land a job there.

“Is he the CEO?” Fíli asked slowly as he resumed walking. He’d have to refuse if this was the CEO; his chances of working there some day – although very slim as it were at the moment – would be dissipated if the CEO ever recognized him as an escort.

“No, apparently he’s the son of the CEO. The CEO is happily married.” Ori sighed. “You’re the one interested in working there and you don’t know anything about them?” Fíli blushed, but truth was he was more interested in what the company did than to the ones running it. “Anyway, he prefers to be called Kíli, which I find very ironic, and he’s twenty one and I know you don’t like accepting clients who are younger than you, but he promised discretion.”

“What exactly does he want?” Fíli asked as he entered the DLR to go home, finding an empty chair and sitting on it. He ignored that the boy’s nickname was similar to his.

“Two hours on Friday to take you to dinner. He explained that he’d like to talk to you before hiring you for a whole night near Christmas. There’ll be a company party and he’d like to take you, but he said he’d talk to you to see if you’re okay with this.” Fíli sighed and Ori continued, voice a bit softer. “He seemed very nice. And I think this could be a nice opportunity for you.” Fíli shook his head.

“For Flavius, you mean.” Fíli pursed his lips. Flavius was the name he used in the agency. It had been a way to separate his job from his personal life, and if there was ever a client who happened to be a stalker, it would be more difficult to find him if they only knew his fake name. “It’s not like I can deny it. He doesn’t even want sex?”

“No, not for this Friday at least. Maybe for the party, though.” Ori explained and Fíli thought he could live with that.

“Okay, great. You can confirm it. Send me the information later.” Fíli said, ready to hang up, but Ori continued speaking.

“Actually, he was very adamant about wanting you and since he already paid, I already wrote down all the information. I’ll be sending you an email in a few minutes. I’ll just call him and tell him I managed to reach you.” Fíli hummed in agreement. “Oh, and Fíli. Wear your best suit with your date with him.” And without further ado, Ori hung up. Fíli blinked a couple of times and looked at his phone as if it was betraying him, but he ended up sighing and putting the phone back in his pocket, taking a book out of his satchel and starting to read. It would be a long way home.

 Fíli didn’t have work that day, so he’d take advantage of his open schedule to study and write the papers that were due before the break. Arriving home, Nori was also there, cooking them dinner, but he looked ready to go out. Nori was also an escort at the same agency as Fíli, while Ori, Nori’s younger brother, was only responsible to work on the phone and email, scheduling clients to escorts and managing their timetables. Dori, the eldest brother, worked at the shopping centre near their home in a clothing store and with everyone’s income, it was possible to live in a nice housing in Acton. Money was still tight to all of them, but it was better than other years of Fíli’s life.

Going to his bedroom, Fíli turned on his computer and checked his email. He saw Ori’s email with all the information he’d need with Keelan’s details (name, how he should be addressed, age, occupation, phone number and time and place where they should meet). Fíli hesitated for just a moment before googling Keelan Durin’s information online. There were pictures and Fíli couldn’t help but smile as he noticed that the bloke was actually very handsome. It wouldn’t be hard to sleep with him at all, so Fíli just hoped he was someone nice to talk to.

Searching for more information about the boy’s life, he found out that Thorin Durin was actually Keelan’s uncle, but he had adopted the boy after Keelan’s parents died during a trip to New Zealand when the boy was barely one year old. Fíli chuckled at how ironic everything was. Not only their nicknames were similar, but Keelan’s parents died where Fíli was born. Not to mention that Keelan was on his last year as a Business undergrad while Fíli was on his first year. The difference, of course, was that Keelan studied at Imperial College Business School, while Fíli studied at the University of Cumbria. Not that his University was a bad one, but it was affordable, while the Imperial College was one of the most expensive schools in the UK.

Well, a twenty one year old wouldn’t be able to afford an escort for a whole night if they didn’t have money to spend, Fíli reckoned.

Continuing his research, Fíli was flabbergasted to find out that Thorin Durin, one of the richest men in the world, was married to Bilbo Baggins, a very famous novelist. Fíli had read some of the man’s works and Ori claimed Baggins was his favourite author from modern literature. It made sense now how Ori knew that the CEO from Durin & Co was happily married.

There was a knock on his door and Fíli quickly closed the tabs about the Durin family. He sighed before standing up and walking to open the door, finding Nori there.

“I’ve work today. I should be back around two in the morning, though. I made dinner and already had my share. Make sure Ori eats, or Dori will freak out.” He said that with a fond roll of his eyes and Fíli smiled. Fíli envied a little their family, and although he knew he had been welcomed to their family since he moved in with them, it wasn’t the same thing. Fíli had never had a family – not parents, not siblings, no one – and while it didn’t bother him as much nowadays, it still left an emptiness in his heart whenever he thought about this. “I need to do something before meeting my client, so I’ll see ya later.”

“See ya. Call me if you need anything.” Nori nodded and left. Fíli watched him leave and then went back to his room to study. Back when Fíli had first started as a prostitute, he found it was imperative that other colleagues knew where each other were and, in case of emergencies, they could do something to help. Thankfully, after joining escort agencies, it became safer because not only the agency had all of the client’s information, but they also always called after the job to make sure everything went okay. Still, better be safe than sorry.

Nori seemed to agree with Fíli, though, mainly now that they lived together. Keeping track of each other was what friends did and they had each other’s backs.

Fíli went back to his computer and started working on his papers. He would work the following night and while it would only be three hours of his night, he knew he’d be exhausted by the time he got back home and wouldn’t be able to work on his school projects. He worked relentlessly until there was another knock on the door. He saved the document and bookmarked the book he was using as reference before standing up and opening the door to find Ori there.

“Did you have dinner yet?” The younger boy asked and Fíli shook his head, leaving the room so they could eat together.

“How were your classes today?” Fíli asked as he took a clean plate and started serving himself, thankful that Ori had reheated the food already.

“Amazing! We got our last assignments that are due before the break and I can’t wait to start on them!” Ori smiled, already seated on the table and eating. Fíli sat down as well and started eating. “How about you?”

“There’s one more class left to give us the assignment, but I’ve already finished two that are due next week, so I guess I’m good.” Ori nodded excitedly in agreement.

“I’ve done two as well. Got too caught up with work to finish the third though.” Fíli nodded as he drank his water, but he arched one eyebrow when he saw Ori smirking and leaning forward. “Speaking of work, how are you feeling about Kíli?” Fíli rolled his eyes but chuckled at his friend’s antics.

“Okay, I guess. I checked him out online.” Before he could continue talking, Ori blurted out:

“He’s so hot!” Fíli blinked a couple of times before laughing and he saw Ori blushing from his words. “You cannot say you don’t agree with me! I had seen pictures of him online, but when he showed up today on my shift early in the morning, I couldn’t believe it. He’s hotter than any picture!” Fíli continued laughing, but nodded to show his friend that he was listening. “And he’s so _nice_. He kept on making small talk and asking questions and making little jokes.”

“It looks like you’ve got a crush.” Fíli commented with a smile, but Ori just rolled his eyes.

“It doesn’t matter if I do. Kíli wants you and you only. After seeing your picture and reading your profile, he didn’t want to even look at the other escorts. He even said that if you were unavailable or didn’t want to accept the job, he wouldn’t take any other escort. I think _he_ might be the one with a crush.” Fíli was the one to blush then and Ori smirked victoriously at the reaction. “Not that I blame him, you’re gorgeous. I think you’ll like him.” Ori’s smile softened and Fíli huffed and continued eating.

“This isn’t _Pretty Woman_ , Ori. He might be hot and nice and rich, but he’s just a client. Besides, this will make it impossible for me to get a job at his father’s company now, because I don’t want him to remember me _and_ I don’t want him to help me get the job because he slept with me. This is the opposite of ideal for me.” Ori clearly deflated from that and they ate in silence for a few minutes, until Ori sighed and spoke again.

“Sorry. I know you hate your job and you can’t wait to be able to work at a company and leave these days behind. I guess I just can’t stop daydreaming, and I want you to be happy.” Fíli looked at his friend then and couldn’t help but feel upset. His job didn’t usually make him disgusted with himself, not anymore anyway. He was doing this for ten years now, so he already got used to it. But every now and again he couldn’t stop thinking about how he hated what he did.

There was nothing that could be done for his past, though, and looking back now, Fíli didn’t regret his choices. If he hadn’t become a prostitute when he did, he wouldn’t have come to the UK this year. If he had continued working at the McDonald’s near the orphanage until he reached eighteen and then got other jobs that didn’t include selling his body for the pleasure of others, his life at the moment wouldn’t be a reality and Fíli finally had the feeling that he was accomplishing something. He was finally studying, he would become a businessman and fix his life. And he would do it all by himself – there was nothing better than that feeling.

“Don’t worry, Ori. I want to be happy as well, but happy not always equals having a boyfriend. I’m happy now, living here with you and your brothers and studying Business. Even the job isn’t all that bad.” Ori smiled at that and Fíli was glad to have a friend like Ori in this big city. The bloke had a huge heart and never failed to make Fíli feel welcomed and happy.

 

The rest of the week went by slowly, but Fíli was actually thankful for that. On Wednesday he had work, a semi regular client who always took him to dinner and then took them to his place for a couple of rounds of sex. The man was fun and talking to him was actually very nice. The sex, now that Fíli had learnt what the other man liked more, was great too. He wasn’t Fíli’s favourite client, but he was one of the best.

On the other days, Fíli simply went to class and then either went home or to the library to study and work on his papers and projects. In a couple of weeks they’d have the break and Fíli was almost finished with these, although he knew some professors would probably give them assignments over the holidays, but he didn’t it, because he knew he would end up studying anyway.

So when Friday finally arrived, Fíli went to the store Dori worked at to buy a new suit. Kíli – and it was still odd to call the man that, but that was how he preferred to be addressed as and Fíli had to remember to call him like this – had made a reservation for them at the Lecture Room and Library, in fucking Mayfair. From what he gathered online, the restaurant was grand and posh, therefore Fíli would need a new, better suit to be able to be presentable at the place.

Dori, already expecting him, separated a few suits that were both affordable and fashionable. Fíli tried on all of them, but decided on a navy suit. He’d wear his white shirt under it, the first couple of buttons opened and no tie. Dori seemed to approve, and after paying, Fíli went home to get ready.

They were supposed to meet at the restaurant at eight sharp and Fíli would take almost an hour to arrive, so he should leave his place at seven, which gave him only two hours to shower, shave, blow dry his shoulder length hair and tie it back in a low ponytail. He added some nice aftershave and took his black overcoat before warning Nori that he was leaving.

Fíli couldn’t help but feel anxious, which was odd; after ten years doing this, he was already used to getting new clients. This time was different, though. It had been a couple of years since the last time he accepted a client who was younger than him and that unnerved him. Not to mention that Keelan was the son of the CEO of the company Fíli wanted to work in the future, and that put a damper on his feelings about this. Well, at least the bloke was gorgeous and apparently was nice, so the night should go well.

When he finally arrived at the restaurant, Fíli took his phone from the pocket of his overcoat and noticed he was twelve minutes early. He licked his lips, wondering if he should just enter the restaurant and give Kíli’s name – and go into the warmth of the inside of the building – or wait for Kíli to arrive. Fíli had never been to such a posh restaurant before, so he decided to stay outside, hands in his pockets to keep them warm, but regretting his choice in shoes as he felt his toes go numb from the cold.

However, he only had to wait a couple of minutes. Soon a big, fancy, shiny black car was pulling over and Keelan Durin stepped out of it in all his wonderful glory. Ori was right, Kíli was stunning, even more gorgeous in person, and Fíli blushed as the man’s dark eyes fell on him, a delightful smirk forming on the younger’s face. Fíli was so enthralled by Kíli’s appearance that he didn’t even notice the valet taking Kíli’s car. Kíli had his hair in a bun and he had black stubble on his face and Fíli wanted to feel it against his skin. Averting his eyes so he could stop thinking these things, Fíli noticed Kíli was wearing a grey suit with a black shirt, black overcoat and grey scarf and gloves. He looked _good_.

“Hey.” Kíli said and Fíli had to stop himself before sighing in delight at the deep voice.

“Hey.” Fíli said, giving a bashful smile, and Kíli beamed. He extended his arm to Fíli and the blond hesitated for only a moment before putting a hand on the offered arm.

“Have you waited long, Flavius?” Kíli asked with a smile, guiding Fíli into the restaurant.

“No, I’ve just arrived as well.” Fíli smiled back, although he could feel his cheeks blushing at how intense Kíli’s eyes were.

“Good.” Kíli said before giving his name at the door and they were both taken to a private table away from most people. The restaurant was packed, and even then it was possible to have a conversation without prying ears. Fíli had never been to such a posh restaurant before, but he decided he liked it very much, mainly the discretion it provided. Once seated, the waiter gave them menus and started telling them about the special of the day, but Kíli didn’t even open his menu. “Do you have any allergies?” Fíli frowned, but shrugged.

“Not that I’m aware of.” He said simply and Kíli’s smile widened when he turned to the waiter once more, ready to order.

Fíli had no idea what the first thing Kíli asked for was, but he did understand that they were having lamb as the main course – to which he was thankful, because had they had lobster or something he had never tried before, and he wouldn’t even have any idea how to eat it. Kíli also asked for a bottle of wine Fíli had never even heard of before, so he already knew it would be good.

Once the waiter left with their order, Kíli turned to the blond again, big smile on his face. “I must say, you’re even more handsome in person.” Fíli chuckled, already used to such compliment. However, hearing it from Kíli – a very handsome man himself – was quite the flattering.

“Then I must say the same about yourself.” That made Kíli’s smile grow even bigger and Fíli had to admit to himself that the man was, indeed, beautiful. Not only was he hot, but he had a warmth in his eyes that captivated Fíli. “Well, do you want to talk business or should we leave it for later, Kíli?”

“Probably better start with business.” Kíli nodded, but his smile grew a bit sheepish and Fíli couldn’t help but feel anxious. “I planned today for us to talk. Well… You know who I am.” Fíli nodded, although he did not explain that he had only learnt about Kíli’s existence when he googled about him a few days ago. “And so does everyone else, which makes dating complicated. On the 23rd, there’ll be this big end of the year reunion at the company and I’m sick of men and women of all ages, from the company or from my classes at University, asking me out.”

Fíli frowned in confusion, but before he could say anything, the waiter arrived with their wine, serving them and leaving the bottle before leaving them again. Fíli took a sip from his wine and had to hold back a moan at the delicious taste. He had never had any alcoholic beverage as good as this before, and although he didn’t say anything, it must have been written on his face what he felt because Kíli had a cocky grin on his lips as he, too, sipped from his glass.

“Anyway.” Kíli continued. “Everyone wants me because they think I’ll either help them be hired in the company or be promoted, so it sucks.” Fíli hummed, finally understanding the man’s point. “And I know that because I’ve dated a few people in the past who I truly believed liked me for me, but then got into messy break ups because I didn’t help them achieve whatever they wanted.” Kíli sighed and drank more of his wine before looking at Fíli again. “My plan initially was to find a date elsewhere. Perhaps someone from another course, but I’m still rich and the feeling that I’d be used again got under my skin. So I thought about asking for an escort.” At that, Kíli smiled fondly and waved a hand at Fíli.

“It was then that you went to the agency.” Fíli commented and Kíli nodded.

“At first, it was going to be just a date for the party, but then I saw your picture and…” Kíli blushed, but his smile didn’t falter. “Well, I thought I’d like to take you back to my hotel room after the party.”

“You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend, then? But what will you say to your family?” Fíli didn’t like this idea – not only because it would ruin his future, but also because he had had a boy that used his services to come out to his family and in the end, he even pointed out that Fíli was an escort. In fact, that had been the reason why he didn’t like accepting clients who were younger than him.

“I’ll tell everyone you’re my boyfriend, including my fathers. Which is why I thought this dinner was important, so we can figure out together what we’re telling them. I mean, if you’re okay with this.” Kíli sipped at his wine again, and Fíli stared at the brunet for a moment before giving a nod.

“If you tell anyone about my job, or if I’m jeopardized in any way, the deal is off and you’ll have to pay a fine.” Kíli nodded almost eagerly, eyes wide in what Fíli thought was wonder. “I can do it, though.” He was free on the 23rd, of that he was certain, so he could already close the deal with the man. “Tell me your plans for the night, then.” Fíli said, sipping more of his wine.

“Is Flavius your real name?” Fíli couldn’t help but bristle at that, but he tried to keep his face impassive.

“No.” He replied simply, a bit cautiously.

“That’s good. It’s possible that my father will try to find out more about your background after the party, and if he doesn’t have your real name he won’t be able to find anything. Not for now at least. And it’s good too that you’re from New Zeland, it would take him even longer to track anything out.” Fíli’s eyes widened at that, but Kíli smiled fondly, reaching over to pat at his hand gingerly. “I promise your job won’t be jeopardized. Besides, I might ask for your services more often if it goes well.”

“Right.” Fíli said slowly, still unsure of how to feel about Thorin Durin trying to find out more about his life. There wouldn’t be much for him to find, except for his job.

“You’re twenty-six, right?” At Fíli’s nod, Kíli continued. “Have you gone to University? Or what could we say your job was?” Fíli felt a bit distressed at those questions, but he was saved from answering when the waiter came back. From just looking at his plate, Fíli had no idea what was in it, but it smelt deliciously. “Try it! It’s great!” Kíli said as the waiter excused himself.

Fíli took a bit of the food on his fork and brought it his mouth. This time he couldn’t contain the noise of pleasure that escaped his mouth and he smiled at Kíli when he noticed that it was indeed delicious. “It’s wonderful.” One of the perks of being an escort was that he was often taken to eat in classy restaurants where the cuisine was amazing – the best part was not having to pay for any of it as well. After swallowing his second bite, Fíli sipped more of his wine before replying to Kíli’s questions. “I think you can come up with anything about my background. These are your family and friends after all, so you know best what will be okay to tell them, or even impress them.” Kíli seemed to consider Fíli’s words as he chewed.

“I guess I could, but what if I forget something or we say different things? I mean, I’ll say we’ve been dating for maybe a month, so we probably wouldn’t know everything about each other anyway, but some essentials would be weird if we didn’t know.” Kíli finally commented. Fíli wondered the pros and cons of sharing a little of his real life to Kíli. Two other clients knew what he studied and one knew some of his favourite music and books, so maybe he didn’t need to lie completely.

“I came to London to go to University. I know it was a little late to start studying, but I didn’t really have the money to afford school before.” He explained and Kíli nodded. “So I’m just finishing my first semester at University. And I’m actually studying Business, so talking to people at the party shouldn’t be too difficult if the talk went that way.” At that, Kíli actually beamed.

“Really? Great! I personally don’t enjoy business so much, but the company will be mine one day, so…” Kíli trailed off with a shrug and Fíli noticed how young the brunet looked at that moment. At first, when he got out of his car, he was all sex appeal, but now that they were eating and talking, he relaxed and showed Fíli another side of him, and Fíli decided that talking to him would be no hardship. “Where do you study?”

Fíli hesitated for a moment, but used the time to chew slowly on his food. “I’d rather not say. I hope you understand, any addresses that might be linked to me could be used for clients to stalk me.” Fíli explained and Kíli nodded with a frown and Fíli didn’t know what to think of that. However, Kíli opened a friendly smile a moment later before speaking again.

“Well, I study at Imperial. My whole family went there, so it’s tradition. Not to mention that it’s close to the company and my home.” Fíli nodded, trying to remember all the information – it would most certainly be needed at the company. Fíli knew about Imperial College and he knew it was expensive, but then again, Kíli was a Durin; money was no problem. “That and I think my dads would rather have me around than in another city. Or even country.” Kíli rolled his eyes, but he had a mischievous smile on his face that made him highly attractive. “They think me reckless.” He added in a conspiracy tone, which made Fíli smile too.

“And are they right in wanting to keep an eye on you?” Fíli would say so, but he didn’t want to offend Kíli. However, a twenty-one year old shouldn’t be buying Fíli for a whole night, not with sex included at least, and even though Kíli had more money than what to do with it, it still showed that he didn’t care _how_ he spent his money. Fíli wouldn’t complain, of course, not when he was the one getting the money.

“Well, yes.” Kíli said with a chuckle. “But I’m only young, I’m allowed to be a little reckless. It’s not like I’m shaming my family’s name or anything anyway.” Fíli had to agree with that. Even if they found out he was an escort, they could forge papers that he was only a companion rather than a whore. Even though prostitution was legalized, he knew how badly it could go if famous people were mixed with people like him. “Anyway. Okay. When is your birthday? Mine is April 3rd.”

“August 2nd.” It was the day he celebrated, although not really the date of his birth, since no one was sure of that. He didn’t really care about that, but he knew the importance of a date to keep track of his age. “Should I know anything else about you? Or perhaps your family? I must confess I don’t know much, but even if I googled them, I think it would seem more real if you told me things.” Kíli hummed and nodded.

Kíli then started telling him about his life. He told Fíli that his parents had died on a business trip when he was barely five months old so his uncle adopted him, which was why he’d always be Kíli’s father anyway. Thorin was stern and a bit awkward when dealing with children, but he had a soft heart and it was obvious by the way the brunet spoke that he loved his father very much. Fíli couldn’t help but think that it was endearing. Kíli told him about his childhood, trips he had made, his decision to star playing the fiddle and later his yearning to learn archery. Then finally Kíli told Fíli about how Thorin met Bilbo when the brunet was only ten, and in a few years Bilbo was joining their family – even after their bumpy start, since Thorin knew nothing about actual human interaction.

Fíli laughed and listened eagerly. Kíli was genuine in every word he said, every twitch of his face, and it was enthralling to see and listen to him. However, Fíli couldn’t help the small jab of jealousy at hearing about such a happy family. Kíli not only was rich, but he had parents who loved him and an amazing experience at home. Yes, as Kíli continued with his life story, Fíli noted that he hadn’t been all that great in the friendship department, mostly because people often saw his family’s status and bank account instead of _him_. It was endearing though, to see such a handsome, bold young man opening up with such ease to a stranger.

By the time they were eating dessert, Fíli was slightly tipsy from the wine and he couldn’t stop smiling. Kíli was charismatic and enthusiastic, but also a shameless flirt and Fíli was exhilarated. He couldn’t help but wonder how their sex would be like. They’d have to go through a party first, but it was clear by the way their conversation was flowing that it would happen – and for once, Fíli was looking forward to it.

“I think this’ll work.” Fíli commented as he ate the end of his dessert – it had a funny name, but as everything else, it tasted deliciously. “Not only I know more about you, it’s clear we can enjoy each other’s company. There’s also the chemistry. This’ll work just fine.” Kíli smirked one of his flirtatious smiles as he leant forward.

“It will indeed. Are you sure you don’t want to tell me anything? I don’t want to seem like a lousy boyfriend.” Kíli’s smile brightened and Fíli couldn’t help but snort at the boy’s antics.

“You know I’m from New Zealand, you know my birthday, you know what I study. You can tell them I’m a reserved person who doesn’t like to overshare.” Which was true anyway, Fíli thought to himself. “You can say I used to work in New Zealand as a waiter or anything, and I’ve been saving enough money to come here and I’m not currently working. I live with some mates and, I don’t know. What else would they ask about me?” Kíli hummed for a moment, tilting his head to the side to think.

“How many boyfriends have you had before me? You can totally lie, of course. And favourite band, song, book, movie, colour? Anything really. I know these questions are a bit random and specific, but Bilbo will most certainly want to know all the tiny details.” Kíli had an affectionate smile on his face.

“I’ve never had a boyfriend before. I was always busy with work.” He left it implied to Kíli which work it was, but to his fathers he could say something else. “Favourite band? I guess it’s _Of Monsters and Men_ , favourite song is _Love Love Love_ by them. Favourite book is actually _There and Back Again_ , by Bilbo. Do not tell him this, though, I don’t want to seem like I’m an ass-kisser or anything.” Kíli just laughed, but nodded, so Fíli continued. “Favourite movie is _Before Sunrise_. And colour? I don’t know, I’m not all that picky. Perhaps yellow. Or blue.” He gave a shrug as saying that he really didn’t care about colours, but Kíli just smiled and nodded.

“I love _Of Monsters and Men_ , but my favourite band is probably _Maroon 5_. My favourite song is _Animals_.” He gave a predatory smile at that and Fíli couldn’t help but roll his eyes, even though he, too, had a smile on his face. “My favourite book is also _There and Back Again_ , for obvious reasons.” Fíli nodded as he remembered Kíli explaining that he had gone to a book signing with Thorin back when the book was released and it was then that Thorin and Bilbo met. “My favourite movie is probably _The Godfather_. And my favourite colour is blue.”

“Somehow, I think your choices were quite expected.” Kíli laughed, nodding. “Anything else you’d like to know?”

“Not really. If I think of anything I’ll ask you before we go to the party. We should probably meet somewhere and arrive there together.” Fíli nodded in understanding. It would be better anyway, he’d hate to arrive first and have to wait for Kíli, with people looking at him or worse, asking him questions. Kíli called the waiter and asked for the check and they set a time and place to meet.

“You’ll need to contact Ori and deal with the payment with him at least three days before the party.” Fíli said as they stood up. Kíli nodded with a smile, hand going to the small of Fíli’s back in an affectionate way.

“I’ll probably call the agency tomorrow. I’m glad we managed to work things out.” When they reached the door, they turned to each other to say their goodbyes. “How are you going home?” Kíli asked and Fíli frowned.

“I’m taking the tube.” He even pointed at the direction of the underground with his thumb, as if it was obvious. However, Kíli didn’t seem to agree with him, and he soon was getting his wallet again and handing Fíli some bills.

“Take a cab. It’s late and I’d hate if anything happened to you while you were on your way home.” Fíli looked at his hand, holding the money, completely baffled. No other client had ever offered to pay him a cab, at least not this early. When he left their homes – or hotels – in the middle of the night, they did pay for him to return home, but it wasn’t even midnight yet and Kíli was caring for him. He was so flabbergasted by it that he didn’t see Kíli leaning in and kissing the top of his head fondly. Fíli looked up with a blush on his face, but Kíli only smirked before asking for his car.

Fíli licked his lips before forcing himself to look at the street and hail a taxi. Today had been unexpectedly amazing and for a wild moment, Fíli hated that Kíli was a client, and not a real date. He was quick to admonish himself for such thought, and as he entered a cab, he avoided looking in the direction of where Kíli still stood as he waited for his car.

Apparently, their next meeting would be interesting to say the least.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo and comment! :D


End file.
